Another Twice Blessed Child
by alexceasar
Summary: Late night mental wanderings of the first Twice Blessed Child


Another Twice Blessing Child

Buffy Summers/Wyatt Halliwell

Disclaimer: BtVS and characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. Charmed and characters belong to WB/Aaron Spelling. I claim no rights to any of them. I just play in their world.

Author's Note: Please forgive any errors. I have not written in a while and decided to grab some fic-for-all to do some 20 minutes with exercises to get back in the habit. I hope to update my previous works soon. Thanks.

I should be happy right now. And a part of me is but right this minute, the worry is stronger than the happiness. I mean why else would I be staring out of one of my bedroom windows around three in the morning if I wasn't worried. I could be in bed with a gorgeous blonde but here I am watching the shadows made by the trees in my back yard. And as crazy as it sounds, only one thought is going through my head…Being the Twice Blessed Child sucked. Liked sucked giant hairy monkey balls. Sure being the son of a White lighter and a Witch sounds cool. And not just any witch but a Charmed One. Both parents with powers to protect you and being surrounded by family willing to kill and die for you can be a pretty strong safety blanket as a kid. And growing up knowing that you were going to fight the good fight, protect the innocent and save the world…totally awesome for the ego.

But it is so much more complicated than that. Being the oldest, you are expected to be an example to the younger siblings, cousins and other kids in general. You have to be strong, brave and true, an example for the little ones. Never mind that half the time you are just as scared. You are expected to be strong magically and able to defeat the most terrifying of demons, to protect others.

To top all that off, the demons all want a piece of you too. You are a way they can prove themselves the "Big Bad" to the rest of the demon community. Taking out a kid of the Charmed Ones, total bragging rights topper there. And that doesn't even include the pain of losing the ones we are not able to save.

For so long I felt alone, separate from my family, not old enough to be one of the adults and too old to be one of the protected innocents. But that all changed when I met her, my equal, my compass, my rock. Buffy Summers, The Vampire Slayer. And not any Vampire Slayer, but the Slayer Queen. Ironic if you think about it. I am supposed to be the second coming of King Arthur and I find myself a Queen to fall for, a true equal. Hell, most of the time she surpasses me in kicking demon ass.

Never in my life did I think I would be grateful for a demon but I will forever be grateful for the moronic demon that decided to kidnap my little sister while she was playing at the park with some friends. His poor luck that a group of baby slayers were having a soccer game in the next field over and called it in to their Watcher. After the slayers rescued and returned her before we even knew she was missing, Melinda joined their regular soccer games on Tuesdays and Saturdays, pending demon attacks and apocalypses of course. I literally ran into Buffy at one of the games when I had to pick Melinda up on the way home. Buffy and her entourage were in town on one of her regular checkups with the different Council homes. I still am not sure how she managed to knock me off my feet as tiny as she is, but it is completely true when Chris says that I fell head over heels in love with her then. Both of us in a rush to get to where we were going, me to Melinda and her to two of the young slayers playing, we were not paying attention and ran into each other. Looking into her beautiful green eyes, it was like I had found a part of myself that was missing for so long. She understands the burdens of being the eldest sibling, the leader everyone looks to for guidance. She knows the pain of losing the innocent and having to keep fighting day in and day out. She understands how sometimes you just want five minutes of not having to fight the good fight, sometimes you just want to be "a normal person" whose greatest worry is whether they will get the promotion they want or where to go on vacation. And she never makes me feel like I am less than I should be for having those moments. I can be weak with her and not be ashamed. She makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything that I need to be, maybe even a King.

I should be happy right now. A part of me is. This is wonderful news, the best. But honestly, right now I'm sacred. It's like my childhood has come to repeat itself. A child will be born of two extremely magical parents, into a family of powerfully magical beings that will kill and die to protect it. This child will be the first of the new generation, it will be the oldest. The younger ones will look to it for guidance, for bravery. And it will be hunted, by those who would kill it, use it as leverage against us or seek to sell it. I don't want to put that burden on my child. But I have. I would not and cannot stop this gift from being brought into the world. But I would spare it this.

"I can hear you thinking from here." I turn from the window overlooking the back lawn of the Manor House and see my beautiful Slayer laying on our bed. Turning over to face me, I watch as the soft moonlight seems to make her skin glow and her now opening eyes gleam. "Stop worrying. It will make you go gray." I can't help but smile.

"I heard that some women like a little gray in a man's hair."

"Hum, maybe. But you are too young and you are worrying over nothing. What will come, will come. We will love her and she will know that. Nothing else will matter."

"She?"

"Just a guess. Your family and mine both tend to have girls." She shifts to a more comfortable position and yawns. "I don't really care though. Either way, it's a miracle."

"Go back to sleep, love. This can wait for the morning." She reached her hand out to me.

"Only if you join me." I make my way back to our bed and wrap myself around her, pulling her back as close to my chest as I can. Placing my right hand over her smooth stomach, wondering how long it will be before we notice any difference. Her hand slides along my arm before it rests over mine. "Soon, love." I swear sometimes she can read my mind and I wonder if this is a trait she will share will our new miracle. Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it will be fun to learn all of the traits she will get from one or both of us. Honestly, it is a little terrifying also. But in this moment of quiet, I make the choice to forget all of it and just bask in the perfect stillness that is being here with her, with them. My family.

"Sleep, my Queen. And you too, my little Princess."


End file.
